


Dissidia High School

by Exoesqueleto7



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen, Parody
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoesqueleto7/pseuds/Exoesqueleto7
Summary: No existen los días normales en la secundaria de Dissidia.





	Dissidia High School

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de esta serie de fics nació tras haber visto un par de videos parodia producidos por Machinima y titulados "Los Hombres de Verdad" (Real Men) y "Amor Duro" (Though Love). Pueden encontrarlos subtitulados; los recomiendo como no tienen idea para que se partan de la risa, y para que además puedan captar las referencias en el fic ;D De otro modo, esto no sólo parecerá algo chiflado sino también bastante estúpido (lo cual en realidad se ajusta bastante al contenido xD).
> 
> Toda serie merece un opening y un ending, para entrar y salir con el estado de ánimo adecuado. En el caso de Dissidia Highschool tenemos los siguientes temas:
> 
>  **Opening:** Toy Box- Best Friend
> 
>  **Ending:** Imagine Dragons- On Top Of The World
> 
> No es obligatorio escucharlos, pero si pueden hacerlo, sería genial ^^... A quién le miento, sí es obligatorio ¬¬ *amenaza a todo el mundo con un tenedor*.
> 
> Más notas al final. Att.: Exo "notas locas" 7
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER** : Dissidia Final Fantasy pertenece a Square Enix. Yo sólo quiero que sean más ricos al hacerle algo de promoción a sus personajes.

* * *

**Viernes**

* * *

Tidus odiaba los viernes. Mientras una mitad asistía a clases de música, la otra mitad de la sección número 013 había entrado al gimnasio para sus clases de educación física, y el profesor Jecht los esperaba ya impacientemente. La mera idea de verse obligado a interactuar con su padre fuera de la casa era más que suficiente como para que su fin de semana comenzara con el pie izquierdo, y había empezado ya a mentalizarse para tener un día horrible. No llegó a imaginar que sus preparaciones mentales serían insuficientes.

Una vez dentro, como era acostumbrado, Jecht ordenó a las chicas a entrenarse en gimnasia, y se dispuso a centrarse en el grupo de varones. Siempre hacía lo mismo, y Tidus no dejaba de sospechar que lo hacía a propósito. No se equivocaba al respecto.

El gimnasio se hallaba repleto de balones de baloncesto dispersos por doquier. Se avecinaban las competencias deportivas, y los muchachos de la clase 013 temían enfrentarse a la clase 012 precisamente en los apartados de basquetbol y voleibol, debido a ese desgraciado de Kain Highwind. El muy cabrón parecía tener resortes en lugar de piernas, y jamás habían podido vencerlos en ninguno de ambos deportes debido a sus habilidades resorteriles.

Plantado frente a ellos, con actitud dominante, el profesor exclamó:

— Muy bien, tomen todos esos balones… y échenlos a un lado. ¡Hoy jugaremos fútbol!

Los murmullos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Jugaremos fútbol… dentro del gimnasio?— preguntó estupefacto Cecil antes de que Tidus pudiera detenerlo.

— ¿Tú cómo diablos te llamabas?— preguntó Jecht sin lograr recordar el nombre del muchacho. A su vez, sin dar tiempo a responder, contestó— El espacio cerrado y la cercanía de unos con otros aumentará las probabilidades de contacto físico y faltas graves. Necesitan endurecerse un poco, y la vastedad del campo y la suavidad de la hierba no harán nada para construir su carácter. ¡Pero menos habladuría y más acción! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, a despejar el gimnasio!

Los chicos rápidamente apartaron de vista todos los enseres de baloncesto y, bajo órdenes del profesor Jecht, sacaron del depósito dos prácticas arquerías portátiles, así como una reluciente pelota de fútbol. Tidus era el mejor jugador de la clase, pero en lugar de contentarse por ello, esto le suponía un peso indecible. Durante los torneos, los gritos de Jecht a viva voz reprochándolo opacaban a los propios comentaristas con sus megáfonos, y más de una vez había golpeado a los árbitros cuando se hallaba en desacuerdo con alguna de sus elecciones. "¡Ya te voy a dar yo a ti tarjeta roja!" solía exclamar antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos. El profesor había sido un verdadero as durante su juventud, una estrella ganadora de más trofeos de los que podía meter en una alacena, y por esta razón exigía el mismo nivel de competencia por parte de su hijo.

Tras los calentamientos se dispusieron en sus posiciones ambos equipos, y el juego dio comienzo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, la partida, contra todo pronóstico, había resultado ser emocionante, y Tidus comenzaba a divertirse. A pesar de los abundantes y acostumbrados gritos e improperios del profesor, todo se había desarrollado fluidamente, y el contador se hallaba empatado dos a dos. El equipo de Tidus se habría encontrado a la delantera de no haber seleccionado a Cecil como portero. No dejaba de recibir mensajes de texto de parte de su hermano, y entre una y otra distracción, habían logrado anotarle ambos goles.

Pese a los puntos adversos, y minutos antes de terminar, Tidus consiguió hacerse con el balón, y burló rápidamente las defensas del equipo contrario. La emoción aumentó, e incluso las chicas prestaban mayor atención al juego que a sus propios ejercicios.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Uno más!— gritaba Jecht excitado.

Tidus pronto se encontró completamente solo, habiendo dejado a los defensores atrás, y se precipitaba hacia la arquería contraria con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente, se plantó con la pierna izquierda a una distancia apropiada, alzó la derecha preparando un tiro mortal, hizo uso de todo el impulso que había acumulado durante la marcha, y…

— ¡Chicos, mi hermano dijo que sí podemos hacer la pijamada en casa mañana!— prorrumpió desde el otro lado del gimnasio Cecil con algo de rubor en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa, mientras acomodaba el cabello que se despeinaba debido a la agitación.

Tidus intentó frenar al escucharlo, pero el impulso le hizo perder el equilibrio, y resbaló irremediable y estrepitosamente, perdiendo la dignidad y la oportunidad de ganar el partido al mismo tiempo.

Silencio.

Resultaba extraño observar al profesor Jecht en completo silencio. Resultaba extraño, y terrorífico. Nadie se atrevía a proferir palabra, e incluso las chicas habían paralizado por completo sus actividades. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y Tidus ni siquiera se atrevía a incorporarse. Repentinamente, Jecht dejó caer la carpeta de evaluación, y una pequeña mueca en su ojo izquierdo comenzó a moverse con cierta reiteración, amenazando con convertirse en un tic nervioso. Movió un dedo, luego otro, y finalmente se tronó ambas manos. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente mientras se masajeaba la nuca, y al llegar al sitio del "accidente", extendió una mano a su hijo. Apenas la hubo recibido, lo levantó bruscamente, aprovechando el envión para propinarle un fuerte coscorrón en la melenuda cabeza.

— ¡Idiota!— exclamó.

— ¡Viejo loco…!— respondió Tidus acariciando el sitio de impacto tras un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Profesor, no puede golpear a un estudiante aunque sea su hijo!— dijo Cecil alarmado y lleno de preocupación. Tidus habría querido detenerlo, pero le fue imposible.

— ¡¿Y tú cómo te llamas?!— preguntó Jecht con furia. Sin dejar que respondiera, continuó, dirigiéndose a Tidus— ¿Estás seguro de que eres mi hijo? ¡Porque no me lo parece!

— ¡Déjame en paz, papá! ¡Quizás si pasaras más tiempo conmigo y me ayudaras a mejorar, nada de esto pasaría!— intentó defenderse el muchacho.

Jecht tomó una bocanada de aire intentando calmarse, y continuó.

— ¡Quizás si no estuvieras todo el día con esos afeminados a los que llamas amigos, serías un poco decente en el fútbol! ¡Pero nooo, al pequeño le gusta hacer enfadar a su padre! ¡Sólo mira a los fenómenos con los que andas: el idiota que habla con las flores, el bipolar de pelo blanco cuyo nombre desconozco… y ni siquiera me hagas hablar del travesti! ¡Gracias al cielo no vino hoy!— agregó al notar la ausencia del joven.

— ¡Se llama Cloud, papá, y tuvo sus motivos para hacerlo!

— ¡Oh, claro, estoy seguro de que los tuvo! Y todos se los dio el profesor Sephiroth, ¿no es así? ¿O debería decir el profesor Edipo? ¡¿Qué tan enfermo tienes que estar para hacer que uno de tus estudiantes se disfrace de tu madre?!

— ¡Estás equivocado, papá!

— ¿Equivocado yo? ¡El único equivocado aquí es tu amigo el florista! ¡Sólo míralo!

Tidus giró para poder ver a su amigo Firion, quien se había retirado silenciosamente a un rincón apartado.

— No, yo las quiero más… … no, je je je, yo las quiero más… … ¡No, yo las quiero más!— susurraba seductoramente a un puñado de flores que había colado al gimnasio dentro de sus bolsillos, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— ¡En mis tiempos olíamos marihuana, no rositas de jardín, idiota!— bramó Jecht.

— Disculpe, profesor, ¿no piensa que se está propasando un poco?— intervino nuevamente Cecil, y nuevamente fracasó Tidus en su intento por detenerlo.

— ¿Cuál diablos me habías dicho que era tu nombre?— preguntó una vez más Jecht. Antes de que Cecil abriera la boca para contestar, continuó— Como sea, sé te crees mejor que los demás sólo por ser hermano del profesor de literatura, ¡pero eres peor que el resto! dime, ¿qué tan bien te llevas realmente con tu hermano? ¿Te visita en tu habitación todas las noches, o sólo cuando mamá y papá no están en casa?... Oooh, es cierto… ¡Tus padres nunca están en casa!...— Jecht pausó antes de saber qué otra cosa decir—. ¡Además, como profesor es un asco, siempre habla como si tuviera una maldita botella en la garganta!— añadió, sin habérsele ocurrido algo mejor para despotricar al profesor Golbez.

— ¡Nii-saaan!— exclamó Cecil ofendido tras oír horrorizado todo aquello, mientras salía corriendo del gimnasio, ocultando las dramáticas lágrimas que salían de sus incestuosos ojos (o eso habría dicho Jecht).

— ¡Sí, ve a llorar con tu hermano, albino de los mil diablos! ¡Y pregúntale de mi parte si no le da calor llevar puesta esa cosa todo el tiempo!— gritó el profesor de deporte con la certeza de que sus palabras lo alcanzarían antes de que se diera a la fuga por completo.

— Bien, no perdamos más el tiempo… ¡tu viejo te va a enseñar cómo se patea un balón!— exclamó apenas Cecil hubo cerrado tras de sí sonoramente las puertas del gimnasio, y mientras lo hacía, tomó uno de los balones cercanos y lo centró frente a la portería—. ¡Tú, chico cebolla, ve y portea este tiro!— vociferó dirigiéndose a un pequeño de rostro espabilado pero apariencia totalmente pusilánime que aprovechaba el tiempo para conversar con Terra, una de las chicas de la clase—. A volar, pequeña bruja— le dijo con brusquedad para apartarla de su lado mientras la empujaba. Luego, volviéndose al niño, agregó— Ya te lo digo, no te conviene socializar con esa chica. Se nota que es de las que un día se despierta con los tornillos flojos y asesina a toda su familia mientras duerme... ¡Muy bien, cebolla, ve y haz lo que te dije!

— Profesor, mi mami me pidió que le dijera que ya no utilizara ese sobrenombre conmigo…— señaló tímidamente el pequeño chico, como temiendo (muy justificadamente) la respuesta del profesor.

— ¡Esa no es tu verdadera madre, imbécil, ya todos aquí sabemos que eres adoptado! ¡Y te digo cebolla porque das ganas de llorar, niño desnutrido! ¡Ahora ve y haz algo útil por una vez en tu vida!

El pequeño, temblando, se posicionó en el centro de la arquería, mientras Jecht realizaba un par de flexiones para calentar. Luego se colocó a una distancia moderada de la pelota, y le dijo desde la distancia.

— ¡Tranquilo, pequeño, haré un tiro central, así que ya sabes en dónde bloquear!

El chico asintió mientras un frío sudor corría a raudales por su rostro. Jecht retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, tomó el impulso necesario, emprendió una pequeña carrera, y pateó el balón con brutalidad. El sonido del impacto fue tan intenso y repentino que parecía haber roto la barrera del sonido. Al pequeño le pareció que el mundo comenzaba a girar en cámara lenta. Observó cómo la pelota, efectivamente, se aproximaba en línea recta al centro, por lo que decidió lanzarse a una de las esquinas; era muy joven para morir. Se arrojó al costado izquierdo de la portería… y el balón dibujó una curva, estrellándose de lleno contra su pecho y casi estallando tras el impacto.

El pequeño cayó fulminado. Jecht se aproximó rápidamente y lo recogió del suelo.

— ¡Niño! ¡Eh, chico cebolla! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos, no es para tanto! Oye… ¡No pienso darte respiración boca a boca!— decía mientras daba pequeñas cachetadas en las mejillas del desafortunado muchacho. Un pequeño hilo de espuma salía de su boca, y cuando Jecht intentó ver sus pupilas, no se encontró con otra cosa que dos grandes ojos en blanco—. ¡Maldito enclenque!

Repentinamente, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par para dejar ver la silueta delicada de una mujer, acompañada de Cecil: era la directora Cosmos, una de las dos cabezas encargadas de la academia. Se encontraba haciendo una visita sorpresa, y Jecht, con un escalofrío en la espalda, arrojó rápidamente al niño inconsciente tras una pila de colchonetas. Luego de esto, se incorporó y se acercó a ella muy amistosamente.

— Oh, directora, ¿a qué se debe su visita?

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, profesor Jecht? Oh, no tengo ninguna razón en particular. Caos y yo hemos decidido dar una vuelta por la academia para observar un poco a los muchachos. Él se ha dirigido a la clase de música, y yo quise observar un poco a los chicos divertirse en el gimnasio. ¿No es maravilloso verlos jugando y saltando durante dos horas enteras? Por cierto, he encontrado al joven Cecil de camino hacia acá, y lo he amonestado por escapar de clases. Ese chico no puede hacer lo que le venga en gana sólo por su parentesco con el profesor Theodore…— le explicó la directora con voz apenas perceptible. No obstante, la atención de Jecht a las palabras de Cosmos era mínima, pues se hallaba distraído por una escena que podía observarse a la distancia, en el bebedero. Los muchachos habían aprovechado la oportunidad para relajarse, y Tidus, tras saciar su sed, había comenzado a salpicar con agua a Firion, quien simultáneamente y envuelto en risas, le arrojaba flores al otro mientras esquivaba las frías gotas.

— ¡Maldita sea, y así quiere que no le diga afeminado! ¡Oye, Tidus, deja de jugar con el agua y comienza a entrenar!

— ¡Déjame en paz, papá!— gritó Tidus con disgusto.

— ¡Sólo espera a que lleguemos a casa, mocoso del demonio!— vociferó Jecht, pero una mirada severa de la directora hizo que interrumpiera sus palabras—. Je je, ¡sí, no puedo esperar a que lleguemos a casa!— rectificó rápidamente—. Cocinamos juntos, mi hijo y yo, ¿sabe?... Hoy prepararemos pastel, ¡ja ja ja!— rió mientras contenía las ganas de estallar, al observar que el chico travesti entraba al gimnasio sin explicar su impuntualidad y se unía al juego en el bebedero con su típico rostro inexpresivo, cuestión que sólo lograba enfadarlo aún más—... Así es, hoy prepararemos un gran pastel en casa… un pastel aderezado con un buen jarabe de palo…— refunfuñó entre dientes cuando la directora Cosmos desvió la mirada, mientras seguía a su hijo con la vista y apretaba un puño sin lograr explicarse de dónde diablos sacaba tantas flores Firion.

Cosmos continuaba con su aburrida charla, pero Jecht no podía hacer otra cosa que observar con ira las actividades de su hijo durante el tiempo de ocio, oprimiendo tanto los dientes que casi podía sentir cómo se agrietaban. Esta vez Cecil había tomado un peine traído por Cloud y acicalaba el cabello de Firion, mientras Tidus sostenía un pequeño espejo también perteneciente al inexpresivo muchacho, y entre risillas planificaban la pijamada del día siguiente. No pudo seguir soportando al observar que Firion comenzaba a sacar más flores de sus pantalones, y estalló nuevamente.

— ¡Muy bien, es suficiente, tú te lo has buscado! ¡Esta noche habrá ballena para cenar!— luego, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la directora, explicó— Así es, ja ja, hoy veremos Moby Dick en la televisión a la hora de la cena. ¡Sí que ama mi hijo a las ballenas! Lo hago para recompensarlo, claro está; me encanta que se… entretenga… con sus amigos— luego, volviéndose a Tidus nuevamente, añadió— ¡Sigue así y no sólo será hoy, sino también mañana! ¡Te haré ver cómo liberan a Willy todo el día!

— ¡Te odio, papá!— gritó a todo pulmón Tidus tras escuchar la afectuosa amenaza.

Cosmos observó perpleja a Jecht sin pronunciar palabra, esperando una explicación lógica a lo que acababa de presenciar.

— Oh, tranquila— disimuló el profesor de educación física con una gran sonrisa falsa—, sólo es un código que utilizamos para expresar nuestro amor delante de sus amigos. Luego, tomando aire, resopló con intensidad— ¡Yo te odio más, hijo!

Sí, Tidus odiaba los viernes.

* * *

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

* * *

**_Referencias_ **

La inmensa mayoría de las referencias salieron de los videos de Machinima, pero claro está, hay algunas otras dispersas por allí.

 ** _Advertencia:_** las siguientes referencias podrían contener SPOILERS. Además, leer la siguiente lista es el equivalente a que te expliquen un chiste. Es posible que arruine un poco la magia del fic, así como es posible que propicie un mayor disfrute del mismo (y esa última es mi verdadera intención).

\- Es casi canónico que el Caballero Cebolla salga golpeado en todas sus apariciones xD. Para mayor información, consultar los webcomics de 8-Bit Theater de Brian Clevinger.

\- Inserté una de las frases que utiliza Jecht en Dissidia. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! One more!" (al ejecutar Filo de Jecht, "Jecht Blade").

\- El chiste de Jecht y las ballenas en los videos y el fic se debe a que Sin (FFX) es prácticamente una ballena gigante xD Me siento en el deber de explicarlo ya que Zahaki no lo entendió en un pincipio y lo tomó demasiado literal (tu anonimato ya no vale de nada, mal pensada) XDDDDD

\- Finalmente, no creo que sea necesario aclarar el amor de Firion por las flores, el de Cloud por travestirse, el de Sephiroth por su madre o el de Kain por los resortes (?).

Y bien, esto es todo por ahora :D Espero que haya podido sacarles un par de risas siquiera por lo absurdo de algunas situaciones. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, (quiéranlo o no (?) pronto habrá más de Dissidia High School XD Así que esperen por ello ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Esta serie será escrita en conjunto con una buena amiga llamada **Zahaki** (pueden buscar su perfil y leer sus buenas historias). Actualmente se encuentra escribiendo un fic que relata los sucesos en los que se está viendo envuelta la otra mitad de la clase, en su asignatura de música ;D Así que no desesperen, fans de FFI,FFV, VIII, IX y XI, que pronto tendrán buen material para morirse de la risa (en el buen sentido XD).
> 
> Como mencionaba al inicio, la idea para estos fics nació luego de que precisamente Zahaki me enseñara los videos parodia de Machinima. Posteriormente, deambulando por el mundo de los fanarts, descubrimos una imagen de la artista SBS en donde se encontraban todos los protagonistas de Dissidia vestidos de estudiantes y los antagonistas de profesores, y pues... la estupidez cobró vida y fluyó por sí sola después de eso xD


End file.
